Enterprises may have various software applications deployed for executing and managing specific tasks. An end user may interact with such software applications using an interface. Typically, such interfaces may have generic elements, may be independent of the application configuration and runtime behavior of the interfaces may not be manageable. Therefore, designing an application specific interface such that the runtime behavior of the interface is manageable may be challenging.